The Fleet of Decisive Judgment
Overview The Fleet of Decisive Judgement is a Sangheilian controlled fleet under the command of Supreme Commander Dtar 'Zealonf. Officially formed in the 23rd Age of Doubt, approximately 2491 by the Earth calendar, the Fleet was assigned as part of the Vanguard Fleet that patrolled and protected the Sangheili homeworld of Sanghelios. Before this assignment, it was named the Fleet of Divine Force, and was a Patrol Fleet that guarded the northern borders of the Covenant Empire. In the 9th Age of Reclamation, approximately the 2545, the Fleet came under the command of Supreme Commander Dtar 'Zealonf, who under the orders of the Hierarchs was permitted to take the fleet to campaign in the Human-Covenant War, which it did successfully, resulting in 9 victories in space combat, no retreats, and three glassed former human worlds (Including the former research world of Coral), before its return to Sanghelios in 2551. During the events of the Great Schism, patrol fleets and other parts of the Covenant Navy broke into civil war, with ships vying to destroy one another. After the Battle of High Charity, a Jiralhanaen Fleet lead by the Minor Prophet of Concourse, lead an attack on Sanghelios. During the battle, the Vanguard Fleet set about defending the planet, while the superior numbering Jiralhanaen ships thrust themselves ahead in several formations that ultimately failed. The battle was intercepted by a portion of the Fleet of Retribution, lead by Rtas 'Vadum, who assisted in the defeat and destruction of the majority of the Jiralhanaen invading forces, including the minor San 'Shyuum's flagship. After a relatively brief meeting of the Sangheilian High Council on the planet, during which a formal decision to ally with the human's was made, The Fleet of Decisive Judgment was permitted to travel to a glassed human planet, where Dtar 'Zealonf wished to find some Forerunner technology that might be of value to the Sangheili. Upon reaching the planet Coral, the Fleet was ordered to stay in formation in the planet's orbit, where it resided for several days. The Fleet lost contact with the Supreme Commander, who had gone down with the landing party, though after a few days contact was re-established when the landing party sent back reports of Flood infestation upon the planet. Through a daring maneuver by the landing party, and the efforts of the CCS-Battlecruiser Unscathed Soul, the majority of the landing party, including the Supreme Commander and his stowaway daughter; Yamn, along with a number of humans, were able to escape the planet. Among these humans were a number of civilian scientists and marines, and a Spartan-II, Andrew-076. Upon the completion of its mission to Coral, the Fleet entered Slipspace and returned to Sanghelios. Ships and Crew The Fleet of Decisive Judgment contains a number of heavy vessels, including a menagerie of lighter and medium vessels. (Only some of them are named because of discrepancies in affiliation and current condition. All named vessels are in active Sangheili service) *One Imperator-Class Supercarrier: Flagship **Adamant Wisdom *Six Assault Carriers **Ominous Prayer **Omnipotent Hierophant *Five Redemption-Class Battlecruisers **Unmitigated Honour *Thirteen Heavy Covenant Destroyers **Intent to Traverse *Twenty seven CCS-Battlecruisers **Unscathed Soul **Tenebrous Grasp **Holy Blessing *Twelve Covenant Cruisers **Worthy Savior **Glorious Salvation **Holy Will **Ascendant Soul *Four Covenant Carriers **Imbued of Spirit **Imminent Victory *Thirty One Covenant Destroyers **Honoured Blood **Forthright Justice **Compound Faith **Holy Desire *Two Agricultural Support Vessels **Hope and Faith **Blessed Sentinel Among the Personnel of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment are several notable individuals: Dtar 'Zealonf: Supreme Commander (Fleet Master). Base Rank: Ultra Sangheili V'thi 'Raman: Shipmaster/ Master at Arms. Base Rank: Ultra Sangheili Gagad: Base Rank: SpecOps Unggoy Zyom ‘Direfonar: Default Landing party Commander. Base Rank: SpecOps Commander Imani Gano Rado: Bond Brother to Omano Gano Thim Base Rank: Covenant Mgalekgolo Omano Gano Thim: Bond Brother to Imani Gano Rado Base Rank: Covenant Mgalekgolo Yamn 'Zealonf: Later Fleet Mistress. Base Rank: Sangheili Zealot Formal Military History 2491AD - Formal renaming and christening of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment, under the command of Fleet Master N’tro ‘Giranellee in the Supercarrier flagship Adamant Wisdom 2493AD - Assignment of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment to the Sanghelios Home-fleet. 2499AD - The Fleet of Decisive Judgment suffers several casualties when a meteor storm barrages a group of its ships that had powered down their shields to be re-armed and refueled. The Fleet Master N’tro ‘Giranellee is subsequently killed when the bridge of the Adamant Wisdom is breached and he along with several others are sucked into deep space. Newly Promoted Sita ‘Hurenforee becomes the Fleet Master of the Fleet of Decisive Judgement 2517AD - The Flagship Adamant Wisdom is visited and blessed by the High Prophetess of Obligation. 2524AD - The scandal of the High Prophet of Restraint is found out by the Vice Minister of Tranquility. The only other beings to know of this are a number of higher ranking San ‘Shyuum, and some of the upper echelons in the military, one of which being Sita ‘Hurenforee. Already displeased with the manner in which the Prophet of Restraint was conducting politics, this led to talks among the Fleet Masters until the supposition of the current Triumvirate of Obligation, Restraint and Tolerance by the newly christened Truth, Mercy and Regret. 2525 - The beings known as Humans are discovered, and the new Hierarchs are proclaim them as an affront to the Forerunner, and orchestrate the Human-Covenant War. 2529AD - The Fleet is introduced to Jiralhanaen elements, however after a few months of discrepancies between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae crew members, the Jiralhanae are removed from service within the Fleet. 2532AD - The Fleet’s San ‘Shyuum, the Minor Prophet of Transgression dies of old age, a Prophet that was actually admired by the Sangheili as a proponent of Sangheili opinions in the High Council. In the confusion of the defeat at the former human world of Harvest, the occupying government force of High Charity neglects to instate a replacement San ‘Shyuum into the Fleet, a task that is never completed for unknown reasons. 2536AD - As Covenant forces are dispatched enlarge to destroy human worlds over the galaxy, Sita ‘Hurenforee beseeches the High Council to allow him to take the Fleet of Decisive Judgment from its assignment to the Sanghelios Home-Fleet. The request is denied on several occasions. 2541AD - A Minor Unggoy rebellion occurs in the Fleet when Kig-yar saboteurs infect Unggoy food nipples. The insurrection is put down swiftly, and the Kig-yar responsible are reprimanded, being brought before a minor Council and subsequently imprisoned for life. 2545AD - The Fleet Master Sita ‘Hurenforee dies from an unknown disease, and passes on his mantle to the Ship Master Dtar ‘Zealonf. The newly appointed Fleet Master Dtar, a well respected ‘instrument’ of the Covenant, attempts to do what his mentor could not. Personally appearing before the High Council, he very near demanded that he be able to take the Fleet of Decisive Judgment from the Home-Fleet and take it on campaign. The Prophet of Truth, along with the Prophets of Regret and Mercy all agree to his request, much to the surprise of the San ‘Shyuum councilors. As part of making the Fleet a campaign body, Dtar ‘Zealonf is promoted to Supreme Commander. Later in the year, the Fleet breaks away from the Home-Fleet and begins its campaign on the human colonies. 2547AD - The Fleet of Decisive Judgment comes into accidental contact with a small human fleet. After a brief engagement, three of the human ships are bordered and captured, and their commanders captured. Dtar ‘Zealonf is noted to have been curious of the humans, and keeps them in the ships brig for interrogation, until the five UNSC personnel commit suicide utilizing cyanide capsules. Some months later, the fleet finds a human controlled world, and proceeds to engage the surrounding UNSC fleet. Suffering several damaged CCS-Battlecruisers and at least two destroyed cruisers, the Fleet glasses the human colony and Slipspace jumps to the Unyielding Hierophant for repairs and refitting. 2548AD - The Fleet finds and glasses the human world of Coral. Noting the Forerunner structure on the planet, they glass around the planet, after which a Legate San ‘Shuum from the Unyielding Hierophant travels down with several Brute squads to the surface. Communication with the team is lost, and after a few days of searching the un-glassed section from the skies, the Fleet labels them MIA and leaves the system. 2548-51AD - The Fleet of Decisive Judgment takes part in seven other battles, and glasses one more human world, thought to be one of the inner colonies. 2552AD - The Fleet is ordered back to Sanghelios, and reassigned to the Home-Fleet under orders of the High Council. The reasoning for this given was that one of the “Sacred Rings” had been found, and that this took precedence over the continuing onslaught against humanity. Later the reasoning is revealed to be that a fully Sangheilian Fleet out among the frontier would create problems during the Brute Insurrection instigated by the Prophet of Truth. The Great Schism takes place, and a Jiralhanaen Fleet invades Sanghelios, only to be fended off by the Home-Fleet and the timely arrival of several ships under the command of Rtas ‘Vadum. The Fleet is then allowed by the Sangheili Council to travel to the former human world of Coral to find useful technology in the Forerunner structure there. The Fleet remains for several days, during which time communication with the landing party and the Supreme Commander, who went down with them is lost. After communications are restored, Flood presence is confirmed on the planet’s surface. Due to the efforts of the CCS-Battlecruiser Unscathed Spirit, quickly utilizing its Gravity Lift, the party is able to board a number of Phantoms while the gravity lift destroys a large Flood force attempting to stop them. 2553AD - The Fleet decides against the glassing of the planet because of the importance of the Forerunner structure, all Flood presence was presumed destroyed by the plant entities growing around the Forerunner structure. The Fleet departs the system in early January, with a number of human civilians and marines, including the SPARTAN-II Andrew-076 2595AD - The Fleet takes a later part in the Third Battle of Earth, under the command of the then Supreme Commander Yamn 'Zealonf, one of the first female Sangheili to perform in the military. 2600AD - The Fleet takes a part in the infamous First Battle of Te 2603AD - The Fleet follows the Vincicitum Fleet of Horrendous Knowledge to Installation 02 and participates in The Battle/Destruction of Installation 02. Trivia *The Fleet of Decisive Judgment has had Three Fleet Masters, one being a Supreme Commander *The Fleet has had less encounters with humans than any other surviving Covenant Fleet, mostly because of its being held back during the first years of the Human-Covenant War. *The Fleet is considered "Small" by some, but is in fact of average size fro a single Covenant Fleet. The reason for this is that most Covenant assault forces are two or more Fleets attacking together, where as the Fleet of Decisive Judgment has never done so outside of the Vanguard Fleet. *The Fleet of Decisive Judgment is one of the only Covenant Fleets not to have any Jiralhanae in it by the time of the Great Schism, the only others being the Sanghelios Vanguard Fleet, the Fleet of Particular Justice (though it was destroyed at the battle of Installation 04) and the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. *Fleet Master Sita 'Hurenforee died from a Sangheili genetic disease unknown to humans, but is known as the "Cruelty Disease" among Sangheili for its effects of making the Sangheili muscle tissue progressively weaker, until the victim dies slowly from organ failure *The Fleet of Decisive Judgment saw active duty during the Sangheili/Human-Marionette War, where it was present the Third Battle of Earth, and The Battle/Destruction of Installation 02 by the Marionette Fleet of Horrendous Knowledge. External Links http://daniel-gleebits.deviantart.com/art/Halo-Voice-of-the-Forerunner-1-90245945 - Source of events in 2552 of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment Category:Covenant Category:Covenant Units